halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae/Quotes
Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do." *"Why not toss him into this lot?" - About punished Supreme Commander, later Arbiter. *"They could use the meat." - About the imprisoned Jackals. *"Them? What about us? My belly aches. And his flesh is seared just the way I like it." - In the beginning of level The Arbiter. *"Weaklings!" - On the level Uprising. *"Let's just throw them over the edge!" - Brute shooting dead Elite on the level Uprising. *"Where's the fun in that?" *"I already checked there!" *"Just making sure..." - securing the area on the level Uprising. *"Go see what's taking them so long!" - Brute Captain. " One more word Oracle and I'll rip your eye out of socket" Tartarus to the Oracle. *"He's still just an Elite. Go! Kill him!" - Brute Captain, when fighting with the Arbiter. *"Not all dead? Raise the alarms!" - when attacked by the Arbiter or another Elite in level Uprising. *"Yes, Chieftain. A day's ration says I can do this in one cut." - When he's given an order from Tartarus, to kill Johnson and other Marines. - "Two cuts at least." - Another Brute - "Done. Wait, movement!" *"Elites!!" *"Do not let the Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!" - When trying to stop the Arbiter. *The demon has entered the council chamber( angry growl at the end)- most likely said by Tartarus during the level gravemind Gameplay Quotes *"Are you crazy get him!?"-If brute ally doesn't attack. *"I will eat you little shrimp"-taunting enemy *"Sniff him out"-ordering grunt, jackal, or brute. *"I've caught enough meat for all of us"-after dieing *"I will sniff you out, Demon!" - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"I have ticks that bite more then you!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"This is the powerful Demon?" - Sarcastically, when hiding. *"I will remember this day...He fought well." - When their allies die. *"Come out! There is no time for these games." - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Giant accursed beast!" - While fighting Brutes and winning. *"Stay here! Just in case it doubles back!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"You seem scared, Demon." - As Master Chief when hiding. *"Come on Elite, take back your place!" - Taunting the Arbiter or other Elites. *"I can smell that rusty armor from here!" - Taunting the Arbiter. *"Whelp!" - Insulting the Master Chief. *"I am stung!" - When shot with Plasma weapon. *"Get out of the way!" - When someone is in crossfire of a Brute. *"Only cowards hide!" *"I don't think he heard you." - Mumbled when you're hiding, said by two. *"I smell blood." - While hiding as the Master Chief. *"He almost made us the prey." - When killed or unseen. *"You're still my trophy." - When hiding. *"Stings but a little!" - When fired upon. *"Look, my back is turned. Nows your chance!" - Taunting the Elites. *"Is that how you cowardly Elites fight?" - Taunting Elites. *"Cover me! I'm going to look!" - When hiding. *"What was it trying to do?!" - Said after being killed without hurting any Brutes. *"That will yield the Elites!" - When the Arbiter dies. *"Approach SLOWLY... approach... slowly!" - When hiding. *"OWWW..." *"Sorry!" - When Friendly Fire occurs; said by two. *"I'll give you a head start to make it interesting." - Taunting the Chief or the Arbiter. *"Don't run, we're friends!" - Said to the Chief when hiding or running. *"I heard they have feelings." - Taunting Elites. *"Metal bastard!" - Taunting the Arbiter's armor. *"We can't afford to wait it out." - When hiding. *"By the time he'll fight I'll be over 60." - When hiding. *"I tracked him, this way!" - When discovered. *"If you make me chase you, your death will be slow and painful" - When fleeing. *"Fighting these cowardly Elites is easy! Ha ha ha!" - After they kill an Elite. *"Be careful!" *"I hunt the way I want!" - Said by two, while looking for a hiding player. *"He fled." *"Still, good hunt." - Said by two, after losing the player. *"We're not going to get anything here." *"A hunter must be patient." - Said by two, while searching for the Chief. *"Come out! I won't hurt you." - While hiding. *"Kill the one with the Sword!" - Upon seeing a Sword-wielding enemy. *"So much for that sword." - Said after killing a sword-wielding enemy. *"The Demon is here!" - When spots the Master Chief. *"Die, Arbiter" *"It burns my hide!" - A brute shot with a plasma pistol. *"Why do I wear this damn ugly helmet!" - A stealth brute complaining about the helmet with the strange orange light on it stealth brutes wear. *"My blood boils!" - A brute when hit with a flame thrower. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog *"Spread out, you whelps! Find them!" - Brute Captain Major, near the waterfall, level Sierra 117. *"Tell me its location!" - Brute Captain to Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds. *"A fresh scent. Must be close. Spread out! Track it down!" - Brute Chieftain with Gravity Hammer, level Crow's Nest. *"Look, it has soiled itself! These are whelps, not warriors!" - Brute about Marine prisoner. *"Success, Holy One. We have taken their Command Center!" - Brute Chieftain to Prophet of Truth, by Ops Center. Level Crow's Nest. *"Not just yet, Noble Prophet." - When Truth asked Brute Chieftain about enemy's plans. *"Yes, Holy One. It shall be done." *"Have the Drones scour these machines!! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!!" - Brute Chieftain. *"Kill them for the honor!" - Brute throttling Voi Factory Worker. Orders given by Unknown Brute Commander, by COM, level The Ark. *"Nooooo! Hit the Carrier! Kill the Half Jaw and his crew!" *"Keep their backs at fraud. Drive the Heretic ships back to the Portal!" *"Their cruisers mixed with ours! Watch your fire!" *"Do not fear the Prophets' wrath, because if you fail I will have your hide!" *"The pack WILL FEAST ON YOU!" - Brute Chieftain, being with Brute Stalkers. *"The pack WILL FEAST ON YOU, Tartarus' murderer!" - In Co-op, to the Arbiter. *"Fight me, I'm right here!" - Brute Chieftain to John 117 Gameplay Quotes *"The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" - Shouted to the Arbiter during Co-op. *"Me don't accept credit card." - Very rare, IWHBYD only. *"Why do they call you Demon?" - To the Master Chief. *"The Arbiter!" - If they see the Arbiter before the Master Chief. *"Save some for me!" - Randomly. *"Use a Grenade!" - Randomly. *"Damn you, Demon!" - When shooting at the Master Chief. *"Scum sucking human!" - Randomly. *"Fall back!" - If you kill enough enemies. *"Huddle for warmth!" - Randomly on Tsavo Highway; Brute 'packmaster' talking to pack. *"Stay together!" - Randomly on Tsavo Highway - Brute 'packmaster' talking to pack. *"No inappropriate touching!" - Usually spoken by a Brute Pack Leader on Tsavo Highway after "Huddle for warmth!" *"He was my brother!" - After another Brute in the pack is killed. *"You killed my pack mate!" - Sometimes said after killing a Brute in a Brute pack. *"He was my lover!" - Sometimes said after killing a Brute with the IWHBYD Skull enabled. *"The murderer of Tartarus is DEAD!" - When they kill the Arbiter before they see Master Chief in Crow's Nest during Co-op. *"His head will make a fine trophy!" - When Master Chief dies. *"I will rip your head off and mount it on my wall!" *"We will tear you into bloody ribbons!" *"For YOU this was made!" - When throwing a Grenade. *"I will drink your blood!" *"There's no 'I' in team; let's both go!" - One Brute to another before circling round an obstacle to attack Master Chief; Legendary; IWHBYD needed. *"Ding dong, the Demon is dead!" - Said when Master Chief is killed with the IWHBYD Skull activated. *"Catch!" - When throwing Grenade. *"I had him. But he went for cover." *"Who gave him a Hammer?!" - When they see Master Chief or the other playable characters holding a Gravity Hammer. *"Alright, who lost a Hammer? Retrieve it!" *"It's Hammer time!" - When IWHBYD Skull is active. *"Our food seeks to evade us!" - When going into cover. *"You broke my shiny helmet!" - When Brute Chieftain loses his helmet. IWHBYD needed. *"We don't take American Express!" - IWHBYD required, extremely rare. *"I sense a trap" - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Worthy opponent!" - When fighting a Brute Chieftain. *"Here's a present!" - When throwing Grenade. *"Our food has taken cover!" *"Here, catch this bauble!" - Throwing Spike Grenade. *"Demon, come out and play." *"The Demon is dead, now we can cuddle!" - After killing the Master Chief, IWHBYD required. *"Tartarus has been avenged!" - Upon killing the Arbiter. *"Protect the Chieftain!" *"Even a Grunt puts up more of a fight!" - When the Master Chief runs for cover. *"For Tartarus!" *"Good-bye!" - Throwing a Spike Grenade. *"It's stuck!" - Stuck with a Plasma or Spike Grenade. *"Ahh, damn it!" *"Crap!" - While fighting a losing battle with the Master Chief. *"Damn you, you're DOOMED!" - After killing a Brute's ally. *"Change your panties and freshen up!" - Taunting the Master Chief. (IWHBYD Skull needed). *"That's the last time you kill my brother!" - When the Master Chief kills another Brute. (IWHBYD needed). *"The Prophets demand your death!" *"I will rip your head from it's socket!" *"Rouse the pack!" - When finding the player. *"Bring me the Demon's head, and I will make you king!" - Said to a pack member by Brute Chieftain. *"Bring me his head!!" -BRUTE chieftain to lesser brutes. Category: Quotes *"Traitorous Sangheli!" Brute to elites on legendary with any skull on. *"Die you monster!" Brute to the Master Chief *"Stick Together team"(In reference to Counter Strike)(IWHBYD Needed) *"I have you now!"(In reference to Star Wars)(IWHBYD Needed) *"Damn you Arbiter!"- Said during Co-op to the person playing the Arbiter *"Wha?!!! It's stuck to my fur!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"-Brute reacting to being stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"If I had a Hammer, I'd hammer all day! I'd hammer in the evening!!"-Brute minor or major upon seeing Master Chief with a Gravity Hammer. *"Looks like someone will have to go after it. Anybody? Fine, I'll do it."-Brute Captain in Crow's Nest waiting to attack (IWHBYD Needed). *"You're stuck!!! (laughs gleefully)."-Brute after sticking a UNSC Marine, Master Chief, or the Arbiter with a Spike Grenade. *"Your strength is more than matched here!" *"I will put your heart on a stake!" *"It ends for you this day, Demon!" *"Scum sucking human!" *"Stupid Fucking Human!" *"This is for you."- When throwing a spike grenade. *"You must Die! Sorry...Wait, no I'm not!" Rare, IWHBYD maybe needed *"Scum sucking meat!" *"One of us will get you eventually!" *"I will rip your head from your shoulders, Demon!" *"I'm going to tie your limbs in knots!" *"You are not worthy of me!!" -In battle